Monster Creator 1
by Icetooth
Summary: Create a monster for me and it might just appear in my story
1. Submitions

**Monster Creator**

Here I'm giving you the chance to be creative. I want you to design me monsters so that I can put it in my story. I have already created a couple as examples.

Guidelines: 1. Make sure your monster is realistic (Not too powerful)

2. Try to fill out as many spaces as you can (So I know what your monster looks like)

3. Don't copy other people's ideas. (If you have a poisonous monster that lives in the Tundra named Giginox I know you copied it.)

Examples:

Name: Yarchan

Length: 15ft

Height: 8ft

Color/patterns: Green with yellowish striped scales

Shape: Stands on two legs and has a narrow body and long tail. Short but muscular arms.

Where: Swamps

Diet: Carnivore

Attacks: Toe claw, bite claw

Elemental attacks: Poison needles that shoot out of neck

Lifespan: 25-30 years

Looks like: Oversized Velociraptor. (Or any other animal, extinct or not.)

Name: Pomeria

Length: 1ft

Height: 5in

Color/patterns: Brown fur

Shape: Fat, small eyes, small but sharp claws, buck teeth.

Where: Forests

Diet: Herbivore

Attacks: Bite, claw

Elemental attacks: None

Lifespan: 10years

Looks like: Mole

**If you want your monster to be in the future chapters of this story write a review or PM message me in the format above. _Please submit monsters!_**


	2. CH 1 The begining

**I am dearly sorry. Six months is too long to keep you waiting for this story. It will never come to this again for this story. Besides that I am going to thank you Megadracosaurs, Darkness's Shadow, NJDS1, and ultimatemh for submitting monsters for me. I will also include a few of my monsters in the story too because I don't have enough monsters too work with for a whole story. So hope you enjoy the long awaited first chapter. **

Keptimus threw his pillow over his head as his father called him to wake him up. Today was the day that Keptimus was going to the village of Simm to start his hunter initiation and training. He had been looking forward to it for the last two years and now the day had finally come. Keptimus lived in the mountainous village of Poko. He was to start his training at the southernmost point of Balkaria. Balkaria is a giant island. The training for becoming a hunter is harsh.

Keptimus got up and got into his nicest clothes and then headed out to the kitchen. He thought as he walked. Today he would travel probably two or three days by cart to the costal village of Simm. From there he would travel by ship to the starting point of his training. The great city of Talmore. Each apprentice meets up with a senior hunter that will be accompanying them for all of their training. Then from there they travel all 386 **Gastros** north to the ending point by foot.

**Gastros:** Length measurement/ 1 gastro represents a little less than 1 kilometer.

The hunter trains the apprentice along the way, to hunt monsters, learn how to live in the wild, teach them about their weapon, ect. When they get to the ending point the hunter decides if his or her apprentice is ready to become an official hunter. If so then the guild gives the apprentice their hunter license. After that the apprentice heads home by boat.

Keptimus sat down in an empty chair at the kitchen table and yawned. His father came over and said. "Go get your own food. You're not seven anymore." Keptimus took a deep breath and stood up and walked over to the counter that had various foods laid out. He got a plate and put a biscuit, a few berries and a few sausages on it. He walked back to the table and started to eat his meal. While eating he made sure not to spill any food on his clothing.

Keptimus looked up to see his father sitting on the other side of the table. He was by no means a skinny man but also had a black beard and moustache. "I don't know why you don't just stay here and become a farmer like me." Keptimus opened his mouth to say something but his Dad kept on talking. "You're going to get yourself killed by a - a Ragna or Panthius like my brother did. He always wanted to be a hunter ever since he was younger than you." He fell silent.

"Well people have to do it Gral." Keptimus calls his father by his first name. "I know. I'm – proud of you son. I'm sorry I got you down." He got up and poured himself a cup of coffee. "So, do you know who your mentor will be?" "Ummm, I think it's going to be this guy named Trojin." Gral nodded. Keptimus continued. "He's from the mainland. Heard he lives in a place called the Flooded Forest. So if he's traveling all the way out here he must be good." "Well good." Gral said as he took a sip of coffee.

Keptimus looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh, I have to get going." He got up, ran out of the kitchen down the hallway and into his room to grab his bag. The trainees were only allowed one bag of luggage. He picked his up, filled with two extra sets of clothes for the ride to the city, a book on the monsters of the island and a necklace that was given to him by his uncle before he died. His uncle, Dan, said that this necklace was over 400 years old, and was passed down generations by the hunters of Keptimus's family.

Before Uncle Dan, Dan's father, Jarus was a hunter, and before him his grandpa. That was as far back as Uncle Dan could remember but he said it belonged to over twenty hunters. Keptimus never wore it. You weren't supposed to because of its age. Dan said on the end of the necklace; what looked like a piece of old shredded, rusted steel and melted rock were actually parts of many different monsters. Each hunter put only one piece on it their whole life time. Keptimus thought this part was weird, but intended on keeping the tradition going.

The guild will be providing them with an extra set of clothing, a full set of leather armor and one weapon of their choice after a little bit of time handling the weapons to se which one would fit their style the best.

Keptimus lugged his bag down the hallway and by the doorway. He turned to Gral. "Well the Grumple cart will be arriving soon. I won't see you for a year." "I'll come home." Keptimus looked into Gral's eyes. "You better." He said with heart.

As if on queue the sound of wooden wheels on dirt were heard coming down the street. "Good luck." Keptimus heard Gral say. "Thanks." Gral looked at him for a second and padded him on the shoulder and smiled. "Go save some people." Keptimus smiled, opened the door and carried his bag out to the street.

Grumples. Big, round, plant eating, stone like creatures that had stumpy legs and were about two and a half meter's long. They have short tails and small eyes.

The wooden cart came by, being pulled by a Grumple. It was more like a stage coach because there was a room inside the cart.

Keptimus gave the man driving the cart fifteen zini and opened the door and hopped inside. There were wooden seats inside with leather covers for an attempt to add comfort and there were small circular windows on each side of the cart. He closed the door. _This is going to be a long three days. _He thought to him self as the cart started to move. Keptimus looked out the door window to see Gral standing at their doorway looking after the cart as it wheeled on, to the horizon.


	3. CH 2 Ambush

**I will thank Kyroshiro for sending in three monsters for the story. They will definitely be put to use. When a monster appears in the story for the first time I will put their name right after it like this: (Icetooth), so that they get credit for their monsters. The Grumples were my creation. Please don't stop sending monsters.**

It had been at least six hours since Keptimus left his home village and was already feeling achy from the poorly padded seats. It had been raining almost the whole way and had only stopped recently. There was a little hatch on the front of the cart leading outside toward where the rider is so that if the rider or passenger has any thing to say to each other they can do so.

After a while of riding through the fields and forests the cart came to a herd of about six Grumples. The Grumple pulling the cart grunted and started to veer off the path. "Get back on the path you narrow minded hunk of meat!" The old and weary rider yelled at the Grumple as he pulled on the reins. The Grumple went back to pulling the cart along the path.

After a couple more minutes of riding the cart started to bounce up and down. "Stop." The rider yelled once more to the monster.

"Come on out." The rider called to Keptimus, who put his book he was reading away and hopped out of the cart. The first things that he saw were half a meter long foot prints on the muddy path. "What are they from?" Keptimus said as he got his book of monsters out. The rider took his straw hat off and scratched his head. "Well, the only thing I can say to this is…lets get the heck out' a here."

Keptimus looked through his book and was looking at the foot print of each monster on each page. "Ummm. Looking at this, they probably belong to a Ragna or a Large Panthius." The rider looked up. "Well I don't want to say to find out. These look fresh. At least within the last hour. Let's go."

The rider climbed up to the front of the cart. Keptimus looked back down at the tracks one last time, then hopped back in.

Right before the cart started moving again Keptimus heard the rider yell… "Holy Hell!" Just then a loud snarl was heard then the cart shook violently and more snarls and roars hit Keptimus's eardrums. He grabbed his book and bag and bolted out of the cart. Keptimus turned to see a large dragon head inches from his. Keptimus stood still. _A Panthius. _(Megadracosaurus). The thing was thrice the size of a panther, had the head of a western Dragon, Ears from a Lynx; as far as Keptimus could tell. He couldn't see the rest of its body. Keptimus took a step back slowly while keeping an eye on the snarling Panthius only to step on something. He looked down quickly to see an arm. A human arm. The arm of the rider. Keptimus looked up and gulped to realize that the Grumple was lying on its side with a large gash on it's other. Keptimus took another step backwards. The Panthius's head rose back in strike position. Its head shot forward, Keptimus dodged to the right, fell on the ground and stood back up.

Then the trees to his right shook. Even the Panthius looked even though he had just finished an attack. Quiet. Then out of the trees a larger monster leaped out and tackled the Panthius. The two rolled a few meters then started a bloody fight. Keptimus ran backwards fast to avoid the claws and fangs and tripped. Keptimus gawked at the 18 foot monster in front of him tearing the Panthius to bits, a Ragna. (Darkness's Shadow) It had a body of a Grizzly bear and the head and tail of a green snake. Its head had a spike on it going backwards.

The Ragna had the Panthius pinned down biting it's torso as the Panthius clawed its opponent's chest viciously. Both monsters had wings and the Panthius looked as if it's were broken since it was pinned on its back. Keptimus guessed the Ragna had enough because it held the Panthius by the head with its jaws then snapped its neck.. The sound echoed through the forest and down the path.

The beast got off its dead opponent then roared in victory.

Keptimus stood frozen in shock as the Ragna went over to the Grumple and started eating.

Keptimus tiptoed over to his things, grabbed them then ran away down the path.

**Sorry it was so short. I'm just glad to have finished this chapter. And to Megadracosaurus…sorry for killing your monster. But don't worry; it will have more time to show its potential. **

**P.S. Keptimus is a lot harder to write than Flak. (From Life in the Flooded Forest)**


	4. Chapter 3 Journey to Simm

**Wow. I have been swamped with new monsters. But don't get me wrong I'm happy about it. Already I've got at least 30 submissions. And I think I counted wrong so probably more. **

Keptimus stopped running after about five minutes and was doing a power walk, to ensure his safety from that Ragna. He had been running the way the cart was going. He still had to get to the ship by tomorrow otherwise they'll leave without him to Talmore.

Keptimus guessed he was about a gastro from the cart and was a safe distance to take a rest. He went over and sat down by a big bush so anyone or anything coming down the path wouldn't see him, and then opened up his book. He realized that the thing that attacked the cart wasn't a Panthius. It was a Pentagon. He got Pentagon mixed up with another monster, the Panthius (ultimatemh) which was a desert dwelling beast that he didn't look forward to seeing any time soon.

Keptimus got back up looked around to see if anything was around him but nothing was. He looked down at his book. He flipped to the front of the book and landed on a page with a monster on it named a centrian (Silverfireneco) it was a poisonous six foot millipede that lived in swamps and forests. He read another paragraph that said it liked to live in dark places such as under large boulders and bushes. Keptimus jumped up from the bush he was sitting by in fear of a centrian.

_ I better get going. The boat will leave without me anyway._ Keptimus moved along while staying at the side of the path.

He kept on walking bored out of his mind, not even knowing if he was going in the right direction for about an hour. It was almost noon and he was getting hungry. That thought left his mind when a light green feather hit his face. Keptimus grabed it and looked up and saw nothing. He looked back down at the abnormally large feather.

SQAAAK! Keptimus looked up again to see three large birds of different shades of green perched high up on a branch of an old oak. Two more joined them. They were about two feet high with long narrow beaks.

He recognized them as Geists (tyranid80). They were usually harmless unless they were defending their nests.

Keptimus held back up the feather. It was surprisingly heavy.

He had a flashback to when he was only six or seven years old. He was helping Gral plow the potato fields with the donkey when some brown Geists flew up from the tall grass that was yet to be plowed. He and Gral both jumped. They looked up to see a bunch of feathers falling in the wake of the birds. They started landing on the pair. Gral tried to move but because of the feathers weight and the amount of feathers being dropped it was almost like waling through a strong wind.

Only later did they realize that there was a nest in the grass with about seven or eight brown speckled eggs. Gral wasn't too happy about it and plowed around them. But plowing was stopped for the day when the Geists started dive bombing them.

The green ones above Keptimus at the moment didn't seem to be agitated that he was there so he moved on.

All the while he was keeping an eye on his back incase the Ragna or something else came up to him.

**Three hours later**

Keptimus had walked about 28 gastros. His legs were starting to get sore. He was just lucky that he pulled his belongings out of the cart with him.

In the distance ahead of him he heard the light slapping of waves and the taste of salt in the air. _The ocean!_ Keptimus ran down the path despite being as tired as he was. He could see glimpses of it through the trees and ferns.

He rounded a bend and almost fell off a very tall cliff. There was about a 300 foot drop then about 70 yards of forest, 20 of a beach then a wide open ocean. Keptimus took in the sight. The ocean, he had never been to it before, Gral wasn't much of a traveling man.

The boy looked down the shore line and about a gastro out was a sea village. The villager of Simm. Keptimus rejoiced at how quickly he got there. He thought it would take multiple days by cart, but he was mistaken.

The small path leading down the cliff side was the only way Keptimus could see of going down there, except for the vines hanging off the side of the cliff.

He hiked up his things and started down the path.

When Keptimus arrived nobody really noticed him at first until a man in a white robe with a gold necklace who looked like he was in his late 50's walked up to him with a grim face. "You look lost young man." "Uuh. Yes. No, I'm here to leave for Talmore to start my training to be a hunter." A smile spread across the mans face. "Aaaah. Yes. Have you sent in your registration letter?" "Yes." "And what is your name young man?" "Keptimus." "Ahhh yes, yes, yes. Trojin is waiting for you in the tent over there with all of the other hunters." "Thank you." The man nodded politely. "I'll sigh you in for you." He called after Keptimus.

Keptimus guessed that, the man was a member of the guild who was working with the recruiting effort.

The tent was made of many hides of an animal Keptimus that Keptimus didn't know. It was held up by wooden posts on the inside and ropes and stakes on the outside. He put his book into his bag and walked inside.

As soon as he entered a blast of heat hit him. It was HOT in there. The hides must be doing their job. Keptimus walked over to a woman talking to some man as asked where he could find Trojin.

The woman pointed to a table with two men sitting at it on the far side of the tent, playing cards and having a drink. Keptimus thanked her and walked through the busy tent filled with hunters, guild members and trainees.

When he got there a man in his early twenties looked up. He had brown eyes and hair and was well built. He stood up "Are you Keptimus?" Keptimus looked up at the man a whole head taller than him. "Yes. I-I am." The man smiled and shook his hand. "Well as you've probably guessed I'm Trojin." "Yes." Was all Keptimus said as he took the firm hand shake.

Trojin looked down at his buddy who was still sitting at the table trying to decide which card to but down as he chewed on his thumb nail. He wasn't as in well of shape as Trojin to say the least. "Hey, Crowly, I'm leaving with my apprentice, and if you haven't noticed I have three kings and an ace down. Crowly looked on the other side of the small circular table and cursed. "Drinks on you I guess." Trojin said as he laughed and ushered Keptimus out of the tent.

When they left the tent Trojin spoke "So, how was your ride here?" "Well, to start off with, we got attacked by a Pentagon and a Ragna…" Trojin looked at Keptimus in disbelief. "And you got away!?" "Well I did. The driver wasn't so lucky." Trojin nodded. "Nothing you could have done. Tell me a bit about your self."

Keptimus was a little troubled that he didn't even give a second thought to the riders death. "Well I've lived on my Fathers farm my whole life and I have never known my mother. She uh, ran away before I was born." "Sorry to hear that." He paused. "Come to my room I have some things for you.

Keptimus followed Trojin.

When Keptimus stepped inside his eyes fell of a giant weapon. It was blue and had red spikes on it. "Y-you got that for me?" Trojin laughed. "No. This." Keptimus turned around. His eyes fell on a sword. It was mostly covered in green scales and had large claw protruding from it, sharpened for a blade. "It's brand new. From where I come from it's called a Ludroth nail, great beginner's weapon." Keptimus didn't know what to say. "Thank you!" Trojin smiled.

Keptimus looked at the handle which was wrapped in elastic fabric, up the middle of the sword and onto the blade when something caught his eye, a nick on the blade. It wasn't too big but Trojin said it was brand new.

"Hey Trojin what is this from?" He pointed to the mark. Trojin's smile faded lightly. "Oh. It probably got banged around when it was in the ships cargo hold.

Keptimus nodded. Trojin spoke again "The ship leaves tomorrow. Be ready." With that he left the room. _Ok? _Keptimus put the sword down as he got settled in.

**Check out my other story! Life In The Flooded Forest!**


End file.
